


Len: Wish 1

by litra



Series: If wishes were races we would all run [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, Casual Sex, Deals, Djinni & Genies, Kidnapping, M/M, Negotiations, Superhero banter, cannon kidnapping, public opinions, superhero fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Len's first wish leads to an interesting encounter with the Flash.





	1. Chapter 1

Len scowled at the screen of his laptop.

It had been weeks since he stole the diamond and derailed the train. Moreover there had been several other super-villain attacks. There was a guy who could send people into rages just by looking at them. A guy who could turn his whole body to metal. There was a woman who could make things explode, Hell, the army even got involved with that one. And still the media was calling the streak an urban legend. Seriously how could the news people be so dense?

Len had resorted to following several bloggers, most of whom knew less then he did about the Flash. The new name is better in his opinion but not by much. He wants to talk to this Iris West at some point, she's definitely one of the better ones.

When Len had fought the Flash he'd known what it was immediately and without question. The knowledge was only confirmed by Ramon giving him a moniker.

"Mick, Have you heard any talk about me recently?" He called to where Mick was slumped on the couch watching a candle.

Mick grunted. It was a thoughtful grunt. Len give him a minute to pull his mind back from the fire and actually think about it.

"What kind of talk?"

"Super talk."

"Don't know. Don't think so. Why?"

Len pouted. "How long has it been since the Flash started all this? Do you think someone's trying to keep a lid on it?"

Mick looked over at him, an indulgent smile on his face. "Lenny, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Heroes. Comic-books." Len shut the laptop and pushed it away, turning in his chair to better face Mick. "I can't be a proper supervillain if Flash isn't a superhero."

"So go steal something?" Mick offered. Clearly he didn't see the problem, but it seemed he was willing to go along with Len's ideas for the moment.

Len hummed, "No, it can't be just theft. Theft happens every day, it has to be…" He cast his mind back to brightly colored pages, to Captain America and Hawkeye, and the costumed villains they fought. He already had a costume, that wasn't the problem, and he'd fought the flash on the train. He groaned.

"I wish they would all just get with the picture already."

Allen flickered into existence, sitting across from Len. "Did I hear the magic words?"

Len jerked, then glared at the genie. "Don't do that… And Mick has the ring so that doesn't count."

Allen leaned back in his chair, fiddling with the decorative chains, "Well no, but it could be…"

Len started to scoff, then paused. Allen was, strictly speaking, correct. He could wish for Superheroes and Super-villains to be a thing, but what would that accomplish? They were already on the edge of it. Except people were scared, there were whispers that Central was going to become another Star City. The wrong words in the wrong ears could bring down justice hard on all criminals, not just the meta-humans. But that was never how things went in the comics was it?

According to Comic Book logic, criminals did almost always get caught, but the good ones got away, and even the bad ones escaped jail long before their time was up. No one ever actually got arrested for public fights in the comic books either. Oh sure there were some storylines that tried to be grim and realistic, but most of the time it was the personal drama of the hero and their team, leaving the villains to enjoy the perks without the responsibility of keeping up the storyline.

Len was already committed to his persona, and if he did make the wish… If those were the new rules, and he was the only one who knew… All he'd have to do was play to the theme, and he'd be able to get away with almost anything, especially if he was patient about it. Then there were all the extra opportunities. there was always something shiny to steal in comics. There were never investors who took one look and decided to send the rare art somewhere safer, or insurance companies who refused to cover unnecessary risk…

"Lenny?" Mick said slowly, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about investments." He said casually slow.

Mick scowled, "I'm not going to tell you not to because you wouldn't listen anyway. It's your wish. Just you know, be careful. Don't end up dead."

Len met his eyes and nodded. Mick had a point. That kind of thing, it wasn't small. Still, the way Allen had described the rules, it was about will and effort. Len was already putting in the effort, but was it enough? Would it be enough for the news, for the police, for the whole city? How strong was his will, when the numbers were all laid out.

Except that was a self defeating question. You couldn't measure something like will, that was the whole point.

He tried to measure the take rather then the cost, but that didn't work either. Ideas were a small thing, but they could grow into beliefs and codes and philosophies. A single thought could spread from person to person, changing as it went until it had taken root in the consciousness of a generation, the origin lost.

That was the problem with comic books. You never read about the infrastructure behind them, the hows and whys that let a society like that actually run.

Except the Flash already existed. That was the hardest thing to believe right there and everyone had the proof staring them in the face on the news every day…   
Except they didn't. There weren't any pictures of the Flash, nothing conclusive. Every blog Len followed were just people collecting rumors.

That would be his starting point than. But how to phrase it…

Len looked up from his musings after a while to find Allen still watching him.

"Mick still has the ring," Len said.

Allen nodded, "Yep, we're just chatting."

Len pressed a finger to his lips, "Hypothetically, is there a way to tell how much energy a wish will cost?"

Allen rolled one shoulder, "well no, but there are safeguards you can put in place. Adding 'without making me die' to the end of any wish is never a bad idea. Or you could say something like, 'as much as I am able right now' that's a bit more flexible, and it'll keep you from dying but it'll also make the wish less effective. Anyone can read a book over the coarse of a year but not everyone could read a war and piece in one sitting." He gestured to illustrate his point.

Len nodded, then pointed at Allen. "Your namesake ended up in a coma. I don't want to be stuck in bed and miss all the fun, but I know I'll need a lot of power for what I'm thinking of."

Allen shook his head, "No payment plans I'm afraid. You could make your wish and then add 'when I'm recovered' though.

"And wake up nine months later? No thank you."

"Right, okay serious negotiation time." Allen stood and circled the table pulling the notepad they used for groceries off the fridge, and dropping it in front of Len. "You want to figure out the exact wording of a wish, first thing to do is write it down. And remember you may not be able to wish for more wishes, but run on sentences are totally allowed."

Len grinned, slow and sly. He flipped to a blank page, rolled the pen between his fingers for a moment, then started writing.

It took almost three hours and four cups of coffee to come up with something that they both agreed would work.

I wish that all my energy for the next week, starting at midnight tonight, go towards convincing Central City and Keystone that Superheroes, and the comic book style worlds they inhabit, are real and happening here in Central and Keystone, culminating in an event next week, on Tuesday the 23rd, which I will be a part of and in which no one will die or be permanently injured.

The at midnight bit was so he didn't fall out of his chair as soon as he spoke. The convincing the city bit was to get around the second rule. He wasn't changing anyone's heart or mind any more then anyone else with a convincing argument. and he wasn't aiming the spell at any one person, he was aiming it at the city. It would create a rumor, a news article, an overheard conversation, and the plant the idea wherever it would best grow. The 'the worlds they inhabit' bit would make sure all the extras were included, Super villains and fights and high tech gadgets and everything else. Mick insisted he add Keystone and not just Central because the two were right over the river from each other. Changing one but not the other would be suspicious. Setting a specific date for the big party would give him a few days to recover from the energy drain. Specifying that he be a part of the big event meant he couldn't die beforehand, and specifying that no one die or be permanently injured during the event was just common sense.

Len carefully explained all the logic to Mick, who read the wish three times silently before handing over the ring. Len carefully slipped the ring onto his hand, watching Allen shiver as the extras on his appearance changed.

Stepping into the center of the room, Len cleared his throat and clearly read the wish off the piece of paper.

Allen shivered again, his eyes going white. He moved as if in a trance, stepping forward to stand in front of Len. Reaching up, he put a hand to Len's chest and light flared. Len felt something catch just behind his heart. It felt like there was a band around his chest, steady and unrelenting. HE took a breath, and he could breath, but it was still there. Len's mind provided an image of Darth Vader chocking someone out, and was grateful he'd added the no death clauses.

With a sigh, Allen slumped forward against Len's chest. He looked up through his lashes with a dazed smile. It was a rather nice sight all things considered

"You lot are so fun. No half assed wishes from you, oh no. You're going to give me everything you got." He sounded dazed, like he was high or drunk.

"That wasn't the wish," Mick growled.

Len reacted to the tone before the words and tried to push Allen away. He wasn't Len's fuck buddy after all. Allen just slumped against him a little more, completely boneless.

He hummed, "I know, I know, the magic's already working, but a full week, god this is going to feel good."

Mick grunted at that, content for the moment.

Together they levered Allen up and got him on the couch. Len got the distinct feeling that Allen was doing it on purpose. He was able to sit up just fine once they got him there, even if he did snuggle into Mick's side.

"So, midnight huh?"

"Yeah, just under four hours," Len rubbed at his chest. The band was still there in his chest. He was starting to get used to it, but he had a feeling that it would get a whole lot worse once midnight rolled around. Ah well, he would deal with it then.

"So… takeout?"


	2. Chapter 2

The band around his chest became a vice as soon as midnight struck. Len gasped awake from where he had been drowsing on his chair. His limbs felt like lead, he was exhausted, the room swam in front of his eyes. The vice shifted, becoming pressure instead of pain. Len moaned as the edges of his vision went dark. He distantly heard Mick call his name as he fell into unconsciousness.

Len didn't really remember the the week that the magic drained him. Mick took care of him, he knew that much. He slept over twenty hours a day and the other four he drifted in an uncomfortable haze. He didn't feel sick exactly, because there weren't any symptoms, nothing he could point at or complain about other then the endless exhaustion. He didn't get out of bed except to use the bathroom with Mick's help, and eating was a hundred times harder when he could barely lift a fork.

He was so glad he'd put a time limit on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Len woke up on the eighth day and felt… better mostly. He was a bit sore and still a bit tired, but it was the kind of tired that came after a lot of hard work. Mick glanced in and Len waved him off heading for the shower. By the time he'd brushed his teeth and come out for coffee he felt marginally better. The large breakfast Mick had prepared also helped.

"We should go shopping." Allen said two days later.

Mick and Len looked at each other and shrugged. They did need to go shopping but more then that, they'd both been waiting for Allen to say something. It was Monday, whatever was going to happen, it would happen tomorrow. Len still had no idea what the actual event would be. He'd tried to work some specifications into the original wish but nothing had really fit. This way the magic could find the best solution.

They were in the parking lot, bags in hand when Allen ducked away. Mick and Len glanced after him, but he waved them off. They loaded up the car and waited. It was evening and the parking lot was filled with the usual assortment of busy parents and random passers by. Len and Mick were both dressed down, in civilian clothes, so they didn't a second glance from most people.

Five minutes later Allen returned, casually walking down the line of cars with a woman a step behind him. Len squinted. She was familiar, he'd seen her before, somewhere important. He realized who she was at the same time she apparently recognized him.

She was in Flash's backup team. She'd helped point that ridiculous contraption at him after the train.

She hesitated, stumbling over her last step before coming to a stop. Without looking she put a hand out, reaching for Allen's arm. She must have thought he was the Flash, no wonder she came willingly. Len opened his coat, revealing the cold gun in a low shoulder holster. He wasn't going to go anywhere without it until the big event was done. Mick picked up on the tension even if he had no idea who the woman was, and circled the car so he'd have a clear line of fire as well.

Allen put a hand on her back and said something low that Len didn't catch. He could see the shock on her face from twenty feet away. Then it turned to stubborn determination. Allen put her hand on her back. She hesitated again, then stomped forward, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Allen?" Mick asked in a quiet rumble.

Allen grinned, "This is Caitlin. She's coming back to the apartment with us. I'll show you the rest once we're there." He opened the back door of the car for their guest and she got in stiffly.

Len glanced at Mick, who lifted one shoulder a fraction.

Mick drove back to the apartment. Len in the passenger seat and Allen acting far to casual beside Caitlin in the back. Len considered blindfolding her, then discarded the idea. Kidnapping wasn't his thing, and that felt a little to close to the line.

He didn't know what to do once they were inside. Caitlin walked stiffly to the chair Len usually sat in and perched on the edge of it with her hands in her lap. Len and Mick hung up their coats. Allen slouched onto the couch and dug out the remote.

"Hold on, I think you owe us an explanation," Len said. He glared at Allen.

"This is the explanation," Allen flipped over to a news channel. A talking head gave way to a video. Len watched himself and Mick in full super-villain costume threaten Caitlin and call out the Flash.

"That-- That's--" Caitlin sputtered, then she pulled herself together and straightened again, "If you were going to kidnap me anyway why go to the effort of faking a video? I suppose you're some kind of shape shiftier then?" She glared down her nose at Allen.

"Right, so it's up to you what we tell her," Allen grinned up at Len.

Len rubbed at his eyes. On the one hand the truth wasn't that much stranger then her explanation. On the other hand she seemed like the science type and this was magic territory.

"Would you prefer to be tied up in some warehouse with a bomb under your chair?" He asked her instead.

"Umm, no," Caitlin admitted.

Len met Mick's eyes.

"Simplest is always the easiest. Plus Flash could just tell her later."

Len nodded, "Allen, her escaping before the big event could ruin my wish, so you'll keep her here until everything is done. No communication with anyone. You can tell her the truth, and let her go afterwards."

Allen lifted a hand in a little mock solute, "You're the boss." then he turned to Caitlin, "Right Okay, so this is going to blow your mind. I'm not a meta-human--"

Len tuned them out, and headed for his bedroom. Mick followed him.

Len looked over his shoulder as he stripped off his jacket and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Once upon a time they'd had a tradition, blowing off steam before a big job. It had started because they'd both been young and horny and had no one else they could trust. Now Mick was getting some on the regular and there was a stranger, no more then a stranger- a civilian, in the next room.

"Mick?" Len asked, trying to judge the mood.

Mick licked his lips and stepped forward. "I-- I wanted to check in with you… The plan…"

Len shrugged off his shirt, "It's not what I was imagining, but it's not completely unexpected. It goes along with the narrative."

"You're going to fight the Flash."

Len twisted up the shirt in his hands, "Well it's nice knowing I'll survive." He looked at the shirt, then forced himself to toss it into the hamper. Tomorrow he'd become a super villain. He already was one to the people who mattered, but now everyone else would know it as well. Len wondered if this was what it felt like to come out of the closet.

Mick stepped up behind him, "Do you want me to go?"

Len considered the question. Not: Do you want me to stay, but Do you want me to go… that meant that Mick wanted to stay, and was just making sure Len wasn't in the mood for privacy.

Traditionally the night before a big heist couldn't be too outrageous. Hangovers on jobs were amateurish, but picking up a girl, that was fine as long as there weren't other reasons to lay low. Tonight they had every reason to lay low. Flash would be ripping the town apart trying to find the girl before the deadline.

Was that what Mick was thinking? They'd hooked up four times in the past. The first time when both of them were drunk off their asses, the second time when they'd been stuck in a safehouse for almost a week without being able to set foot outside, and the other two times in prison. They hadn't talked about it. Everyone knew prison sex didn't count, it was just scratching an itch. Len had always assumed the other times were just the same… for Mick. They were more than that for Len. Len could still remember the feel of Mick's calluses on his cock. the taste of his scars.

In this at least, Len wouldn't be greedy. He could live without Mick's love if he could have his friendship.

"Len?" Mick asked.

Len shrugged. He tossed the shirt in the hamper and sat on the bed. "I'm sure Allen will be happy to keep you company tonight."

Mick lifted his chin. Fuck Len had said the wrong thing somehow.

"He's pretty busy looking after that doctor."

And Len had been the one who told him to do that. Right. He stood and took a step for the door. He would tell Allen that he could take the night off. Mick would have his bed partner and… Well even if Len had to stay up all night and go into the fight without sleep he knew he'd get out of it so what did it matter?

Mick caught his arm and pushed him back towards the bed.

"What the hell?" Len asked.

"You're too tense. You go into a job like that you're gonna make mistakes and you know it. You're better than that."

Len fixed his eyes on the door. Mick was right but he wasn't about to admit it. "I'm fine."

"Like Hell. You're just making my job harder."

"An what is your job exactly?" Len sneered.

Mick shoved at Len's shoulder and this time he fell back to sit on the bed, "Watching your back. In case you forgot you can still get hurt, and nothing in that wish of yours says you get away with this."

That… was actually true.

Mick dropped to the floor, one hand on Len's knee. Len's breath caught in his throat for a minute before he managed to choke out, "Mick?"

"You need to relax." His hand slid up Len's leg, thumb right there against the inseam. He looked up, met Len's eyes. "Unless you want me to leave…"

Mick was a sight out of his dreams, kneeling between his legs. His shirt was tight across his shoulders outlining his scars. His hand waited right next to Len's zipper. Len knew if he said no, Mick would get up and walk out. If he was a better man he'd do it, instead he leaned back on his hands and rolled his hips forward.

Mick took that as permission.

Pushing Len's under shirt up with his free hand, Mick made quick work of getting Len's jeans open. Len lifted his hips so Mick could tug them down around his legs. Len was already half hard at the prospect of feeling Mick's mouth. Mick massaged the bulge through his boxers making Len gasp and rock up into his hand. Len let his head fall back, watching his partner through slited eyes. Mick traced the line of Len's cock through his boxers, bending close to breath warm air over him.

Len wondered how much Mick was going to tease him. If this was really just to help him relax then Mick would get to the point right? Or did he not like sucking cock and had to work himself up to it? Len wasn't picky, and this hadn't been his idea. He'd be happy with whatever Mick offered him, whether that was a hand or a his mouth or his ass. Hell, Len wouldn't mind Mick taking him either, opening him up nice and slow. He'd had that wet dream before.

"Yeah, there we go." Mick hummed. Len was hard, fully hard now, more because of his thoughts then because of anything Mick had done but that didn't matter it was all Mick.

Slipping his boxers down, Mick cupped his cock, teasing the vein under the head, then reaching down to cup his balls. Len tried to push up into it but Mick's grip was to soft to give him any purpose.

"Well?" He sneered, "Should I finish myself off or are you going to get on with it?"

Mick glanced up, grinning, "So much for Mr. Cool."

Oh fuck that man, puns and all, Len really was done for, "what can I say, you've got me burning up."

Mick snorted, then finally, finally put his mouth on Len's dick. It was just the head ad first but his mouth was hot and wet. His lips made a perfect sinful ring as his tongue teased Len's slit.

Len gasped and pressed his hips down into the mattress so he wouldn't be tempted to let go and fuck Mick's mouth. Unlike some people it had been a while since Len had been with anyone and this wasn't going to last. Maybe Mick was right, he did need this.

Sucking in a breath through his nose, Mick held it and Eased forward until he gagged, then pulled back just a hair. His big work roughened hand wrapped around Len's dick just under his mouth.

Len growled, "Mick come on, move already." It was good. It was so good but it wasn't going to push him over the edge.

Mick eased off leaving his hand where it was, and grinned. Then he went to town. His lips, his tongue, his throat, all working together as he bobbed his head, giving Len the best blowjob of his life. He was using his fist as a ruler, going exactly as far as he could without ruining it for either of them.

Len gasped. His fingers tangled int he covers. Mick, this was Mick and it didn't matter why or that there wasn't anything real behind it. In that moment he could have this. He shuddered, gasping out a warning and came.

Mick had the sense to pull off, catching most of the spunk in a hand that he then wiped on Len's discarded pants.

Len closed his eyes rather then watch Mick's disinterested face as he stood. He lay back and breathed, sinking into the afterglow as much as he could. Mick shifted and Len opened his eyes again, only to gasp.

Mick was standing over him, his own pants open roughly tugging at his cock, eyes sweeping over Len.

His cock twitched but he wasn't twenty anymore and there was no way Len could get it up again so soon. Instead he stretched and licked his lips giving Mick a show.

"Push your shirt up," Mick grunted.

Len slid a hand up under his under-shirt rucking it up, so Mick could see his chest covered in scars, his nipples hard points of color. Len licked his thumb then ran it over one of them, breathing out harshly.

"Yeah, fuck, yeah like that." Mick said, his knees locking as he came. This time he wasn't quick enough to catch it, and Len ended up with Mick's come on his hip. Len closed his eyes swallowing the groan that wanted to escape.

"I-- uh, Do you want the first shower?" Mick asked.

Len let out a slow breath, returning to the real world where Mick was just a friend, and nodded. By the time he was finished Mick was in his own room and Len could drop any pretense. He slipped under the covers, and despite his roiling emotions, slept like the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight was unlike anything Len had ever experienced. It was more of a thrill then a high speed chase. The power under his fingers as he fired his gun, ran up his arms, making his blood sing in a way he never would have expected. Normally Len took pleasure in being precise. The perfect timing of a heist, the perfect tools for a job, and so on. Mick was the one who liked to get into bar fights, exhilarating in the pure physicality of pushing himself to his limit. For once Len understood exactly what Mick felt.

A smile split his features, and he glanced over to Mick, checking the distance and sharing the joy at the same time. Down the street the cops had their riot shield sup, and the Flash had a hand by his ear. Len wondered it he was talking to the mechanic or Dr. Wells, maybe both. Len didn't doubt that they would come up with a way to win. That was the narrative after all, but he'd already accomplished everything he wanted to.

Flash crouched and with a burst of lighting, started running. Captain Cold leveled his gun, arm steady as he aimed and pulled the trigger. A wave of super-cold air, arced through the air. To his Left Mick- Heatwave- was mirroring him. This time they would get him., This time for sure.

Flash didn't try to dodge, and he must have been getting tired because he was slowing down. Len grinned as Flash screamed. A solid hit, form him and Mick both. even so it wasn't enough, Flash kept moving.

He was already between them when Len saw the trap. Another burst of lightning and Flash slipped away. Heat and Cold connected. The wave of pressure knocked Len off his feet, throwing him back through the air. The world spun. Len lost his grip on the cold gun. He ducked his head instinctively trying to avoid a concussion. Pain lanced up along his back and shoulders. He barely had a chance to feel it before he was moving again, his arms pulled around and cuffs slid over his wrists.

Captain Cold let out a slow breath. Wish granted. To his knowledge no one had been killed. The police were circling now. Flash brought Mick forward, handing him over. Mick was wobbling on his feet, but already cursing up a storm so he was going to be okay. Another officer grabbed the front of his jacket, tugging Len to his feet as well. The crowd was already celebrating. Their hero had won.

They had a hero. No more hiding for you Flash.

The police marched him and Mick down the street, and through the front doors of the station. Mick cursed up a blue streak the whole time, putting on a show. Len was doing his cool as ice routine.

Barry Allan was in the back of the crowd, Len zeroed in on the familiar face. Of course he'd had enough time to change and come gloat. He was probably still hoping to get information about his friend. He wondered if Barry would slip into the interrogation room, and if so would he be wearing the red leather? How much did the police know about the hero's activities? Len tipped his head, bringing one hand up in a little solute as HE locked eyes with the hero.

Then they were shuffled into holding cells, stripped of their weapons and read their rights. Len didn't bother paying much attention. As soon as they were shipped to Iron Heights, Lisa would be there. She'd break them out and the world could settle into its new normal.

The hero didn't visit them in interrogation as it turned out. Instead he decided to grab Len from the prison van and whisk him into the woods.

Len caught his breath, and looked around, fascinated by the sudden change in scenery. He wondered how far they'd gone. He hoped Lisa would still be able to get Mick out and that neither of them would freak given his sudden disappearance. He noticed that Flash hadn't bothered to remove the handcuffs, but that wasn't an issue.

"Captain Cold." Flash said from a few paces away. He was wearing the red leather again, making it look good as he crossed his arms.

"Flash," Len nodded in greeting, "or would you prefer Barry, given we're alone?" Len saw his jaw clench, then he took a breath. He half turned reaching up, and pulled off the hood.

It was the same familiar face that had said goodbye to him and Mick that morning, except it wasn't. There was lightning in those green eyes, a weight behind his attention. It made Len's blood race, like the minutes before a big job where he had to be his best.

"Where's Caitlin."

Len rolled his eyes, "Really? That's all you got? I've got to say Scarlet I was expecting a bit more in the superhero-supervillain banter department."

Barry dropped his arms to his hips. "What, like, If you've hurt her I'll make you're the next one to get put on Ice?"

Len tossed his head back and let out a bark of laughter, "Yes, That's the spirit. Good to know you're quick on the uptake."

Barry grinned, then struck a fighting pose, "Going after my friends will only make me turn up the heat, Cold!"

"Ah, but I know who you are Scarlet Speedster! Come after me and I'll be forced to tell the world." 

Barry's stance changed, going tight, and the humor fell away from his features. "I can't let you do that."

Len sighed, "Because it would put all your friends and family in danger, yes I know." He relaxed, playing up his character just wasn't fun if Barry wasn't playing too. "Look do you even realize how close you were to being labeled a vigilante?"

"Ah, what?"

"You're the hero, I get that and I don't actually like killing people when it serves no purpose," Len went on, steamrolling over him. "So I figure we make some kind of deal, you let me go, I give you my friend's number to confirm your friend is alive. We all walk away happy. More importantly your hero reputation is intact and my villain rep goes through the roof as the first person to take you head on. Sound good?"

"I--" Barry squinted at him for a long minute, "wait, was that your plan all along? To make some kind of deal with me?"

"That was one objective, yes."

"I-- You-- You're a very strange supervillain."

Len grinned, "one of a kind."

 Barry put his hands back on his hips and tilted his head back, "Fine, prove that Caitlin is okay, and free, and I'll let you go."

Len nodded, "And in exchange for me not telling the world who you are, you erase everything the police have on me, digital and hard copy." That had been one of his potential wishes, but if he could get the Flash to take care of it instead, there was no reason not to.

Barry was shaking his head before Len finished, "I won't hide a murderer."

"But you'd do it if I was just a thief?" Barry hesitated, "I'll take that as I yes."

Barry crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"Clear my record, and no more killing."

"You and everyone you work with," Barry pressed.

Len only had to consider it for a moment. It would force him to up his game and it was already something that set him apart from the families. "Agreed."

"Caitlin?"

Len got out his phone and called up Allan's number.

"Hey, you break out yet?"

Len grinned, "Had a little detour, put Caitlin on the phone."

After a minute a woman's voice came over the line, "Hello?" Len held out the phone. Barry zipped forward. They exchanged the expected platitudes. Len let it go for a few minutes before waving a hand. Barry reluctantly handed back the phone.

"Put Allan back on will you?" He told Caitlin. He made sure Barry could hear him when he said, "you can let her go any time, give her a ride anywhere she wants." He ended the call and looked back at the hero. "Anything else?"

Barry looked him over for a long moment, then grinned, "You try stealing anymore ice and I'll have you in a cell before you can blink."

Len matched his smile, "Try it and you'll be the one chilling at the end."

 

*

 

"I like him," Len declared when he finally made it back to the apartment

Mick looked up from his candle. Allan had let him and Lisa know that Len was fine, so it wasn't a surprise.

"I take it we'll be doing that again?"

"Definitely, I just need the right bait." He tossed his parka aside and wandered into the kitchen, humming as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, those of you who have been following along will recognise that the timeline is changing a little bit. That will continue in future installments. 
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas feel free to leave them in the comments or grab me on twitter.


End file.
